creepy_pasta_halloweenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Luna games-Mlp
It's been a few weeks since the first time... She couldn't get rid of it... That voice... "You must do it... You must... It's the only way..."' ''it kept saying. Each day it would repeat those 3 same phrases. She tried fighting it at first, then tried ignoring it... She even asked what she had to do, but it always answer the same way: '''"You will know when your ready..." At night, that voice would call her name in her dreams; "Lunaaaaa! Lunaaaaaaaaa! Where are you?" She tried to talk about it to her friends, but every time she tried, the words wouldn't come out. "What is they think I'm crazy?" Many more unanswered questions passed threw her mind; "What's happening to me? Where did that voice come from? Why me?" "You must do it Luna... It's the only way. '-What is? What do I have to do!?' ''-You will know when your ready..."'' Luna was in her room, trying to find a bit of comfort in the night... But she knew that no matter where she would be, it would follow her... She couldn't sleep, tired of hearing it's voice. She couldn't take it anymore... Today... She was ready... She went into town, looking for someone... She was nervous... But she had no choice... Then she stopped. Luna walked towards her, her stomach tied up in knots. "Hi Pinkie Pie... '-Oh hi Luna! Great day don't you agree?' '-ya great weather... Hey, I was wondering... Would you come over to my house tonight?' '-Sure! We could do a slumber party! Okay see ya!"' Pinkie Pie joyfully left, jumping in the air. Back to her house, Luna was worried. She had a very bad feeling. She felt that she was going to do something terrible... The voice, that "thing"... It was more powerful than before, it was taking over Luna's mind... "You must do it Luna, there is n turning back... You know what to do..." Luna closed her eyes and had a vision... She was horrified... She understood what she was going to do... And now she knew she had to find a way to stop herself from doing it... "No... I wont do it... I can't! ''-It's too late Luna... There is no turning back..."'' Then she had an idea... Although it would be hard, it's the only way she could save her friends... Ignoring the voice calling her name, Luna walked out of her house, near the steep edge of the hill, so deep, you couldn't see the bottom... She looked back one more time, crying and said goodby before she jumped.... Straight into the gorge... Luna woke up, confused.... She had a very bad migraine, so bad, she couldn't see well. The sound of a river nearby caught her attention; since she was thirsty she decided to take a drink. She walked closer to the seource and leaned down to take a sip. Sudeenly, she stopped realizing that what she was about to drink isn't water... It was blood... Its only then she realized her surroundings... The trees were made of bones and the ground was... Flesh... Luna was terrified. 'Finally your awake... I thought you were actually dead. Do you like the decorations? We made this new world together you know... said a terrifyingly familiar voice... 'What? No! I would never do such a thing! '-Well, it's true it's not really just you! I did this... Although there is one little thing that makes the same... -'What is exactly?' ''-Why don't you ask your friends...' Luna turned around, all of her friends heads were empaled on a wooden stick, mutilated, standing like worthless trophies... ''NO! NO! NO! This can't be real! Its can't be!' '''-Oh but it is... Now, they want their revenge!' Suddenly, the heads oppened their eyes as blood started to ooze from their eye empty sockets and mouth. ''Why Luna? Why?' the heads kept repeating. The blood quickly formed a huge wave and submerged Luna entirely. Suffocating, Luna tried to get back to the surface but no matter how hard she tried, the surface was unreachable... Pinkie arrived at Luna's house, the moon was rising... Although it seemed different, it seemed darker than usual. Pinkie slowly opened the door and looked inside. "Hello? Luna? Are you there?" Since no one answered she walked to the center of the room. Suddenly, the front door violently closed, trapping her in the house. Luna was standing wright in front of it, looking down. "Hello Pinkie... she said with a sorrow voice. Welcome to my little party..." --Anabelle (talk) 22:21, June 12, 2016 (UTC)